Reaching for the Sky
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: With the thought of who will be next in line to inherit the Vongola family, Reborn is sent to Japan to prepare the candidates in case they are chosen to inherit. Next Generation Fic
1. Enter: Shisui

**Author's Note: Why am I posting another story? I have other stories I should be working on. Gosh, it's ridiculous. Well, I hope this is liked. I've been wanting to write a next generation fic and here it is. It actually turned out better than I thought it would and the second chapter is even in the process of being written. Don't expect this to be like the other next generation fics. I want mine to be a little differnet. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Reborn. That is all Amano-sensei's, which I'm glad to hear is all right after the earthquake. =) Anyways, I only own the OCs that will be introduced throughout the story.**

_Nails, digging into his scalp as his eyes dart around, looking for somebody, anybody, to save him from this person – this monster – that has been longing for his death from afar for such a long time._

_The monster leans forward, whispering in a feminine voice as the boy breathed rapidly, fear encasing his whole being. "I've been waiting for this moment and finally, I'm able to make this happen." With that, the woman retracted a hand from his head and grips onto a nearby knife. "Goodbye, my darling." With that, the knife is brought down and implanted into the boy's chest, killing him in an instant._

Sawada Shisui rises from his bed in a rush, his face damped in sweat and his brown hair in messy tangles as his wide eyes stare down at the clutched cover in his hands, recalling the dream he had been just having.

It was the same one he'd been having for months, the one that has been haunting him since the day his mother died and he'd started living on his own at the young age of fourteen only three months ago.

Why was he having these dreams and did they always have to be so cruel? In each dream, the boy always died in different ways. Sliced to death, overdosed, bombs strapped to him, and the most recent, a knife in the chest. What is with this dream and why won't it go away? Could it be possible that there was meaning and the young Sawada must figure out what that is?

He shook his head. No. It was just a stupid, old dream. Why look into something that will just pass in a couple of months or so? But, even with that in mind, his thoughts were restless about the fact that the dream was still there, demanding every single second of his time.

A sigh escapes, his exasperation leaving him as he lets it all out in a silent matter. No need to get frustrated over this when there were things to do, people to see. He can't just stay here in his bed forever, pondering what kind of meaning the dream has. He must get ready for the school day.

So, clad in only boxers that were sticking to his skin due to the sweat, the boy exits his bedroom and heads for the bathroom where he takes a quick shower, taking the time to not only wash up, but to also convert his thoughts so they won't be focused on the insane dream anymore. Though, that is harder said than done.

Once finished with his shower, he dries off with a towel and dresses into the traditional Namimori Middle School uniform: white long-sleeved shirt, black vest, navy tie, and black pants. While looking a bit spiffy and sophisticated in an odd way, he was obviously a middle school student with his babyish face and particularly short height, which he had apparently inherited from his father.

When his mother was still alive, she would tell him stories about his father and comment that they both looked exactly alike. If that were true, then it would seem Shisui has every right to blame his appearance on his father, even if he has never seen the said man even once.

According his mother, his father had been her high school's boyfriend up until the day he disappeared without warning. It happened that just the day before, they had themselves to each other and made love. Then, just a month after his father's disappearance, his mother found she was pregnant and she didn't doubt for one second who it belonged to.

It – or rather he – belonged to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

That was the only thing he knows about his father. Just his name. He hasn't ever even seen a photo either. His mother had burned every single photo of him she had in anger after that day, so he just had to go by what his mother always described: wide-eyes, messy brown hair, innocent smile, short height, and a blush that appeared every time he was embarrassed or exasperated, sometimes almost deciding it never wants to go away. In that description, Shisui recognized himself, which caused him to feel anger boil deep inside him. It's bad enough his so called father left his mother, but he has to look like that man also? He'd rather be cursed to eternal ugliness.

Suddenly, Shisui's fist slams into the wall just two inches away from the mirror, his eyes wild with fury as the wall under his fist cracks slightly from the immense pressure. That was one thing he know he didn't get from his father and it was his temper. That was definitely his mother's. He was never going to let that go.

But even so, with a sigh, he takes his fist away from the wall and pushes back his anger. There was no need to overreact right before school where he needed to keep a level head if he doesn't want to cause trouble. So, getting his thoughts back to the present, Shisui brushes his teeth and hair, exits the bathroom, and then reenters his bedroom to grab his bag which held his homework from the night before. Unlike his father, Shisui was a bit more intelligent and his grades were average. They weren't overly empowering like they probably should be, but the boy didn't care. As long as he wasn't failing, it didn't matter if he did an outstanding job or passing through it with an average GPA. He had no need for failing such simple subjects.

Shisui takes the steps down two at a time, heading for the kitchen once he reaches the bottom. Inside the kitchen, he pops two pieces of bread into the toaster, heading for the fridge to grab the jelly. Once the toast was finished, he grabs it and covers both pieces in grape jelly. He then puts the jelly away and takes a hold of the jelly-covered toast, leaving the kitchen and heading for the front door where his shoes are. He makes quick work of putting his shoes on, leaving in record time as he takes a bite of the toast.

Of course, the boy was in no hurry to get to school. There wasn't even any worry of being late. He is a person that has to work by a certain schedule, and on his schedule, he awakens early enough to take a shower, dress, fix a small breakfast, and hurry off to school. With that schedule, he has never once been late to school.

Though, without a doubt, things can change quite easily if there were to be any sort of distraction.

Shisui walks slowly down the streets of Namimori, taking his time with the toast. Why gulp it down and not enjoy the crunchy and sweet taste that he was putting into his mouth? About halfway to the middle school, he suddenly notices a very short figure by the corner of the street he was traveling. Curious, he decides to eat the last few bites of his second piece of toast whole and chews as he approaches the figure. The figure appeared to be an infant wearing a black suit, a black and orange fedora, and a green chameleon on the brim on the hat. His face was hidden in the shadow of the fedora, masking his eyes from the middle school student's view. Sighing, Shisui stops beside him and crosses his arms, staring down at the baby with emotionless blue eyes. "What is a baby doing here?"

Surprisingly, the blue eyes were met with onyx eyes that were even more apathetic than his. "I'm just waiting for somebody."

Shisui's eyes almost popped out of his head at hearing the baby speak so fluently and without even making a mistake. But, he didn't let such a thing happen, responding as he questioned silently everything he knew about babies. "And who would that be?"

For the few moments where the baby was slowly turning toward Shisui, the air was filled to the brim with silence and tension, no breath being inhaled nor exhaled. The baby then raises his index finger and points. "You."

Stunned, the boy dumbly replies, "Eh?"

A sigh escapes the baby, as if this happens all the time and it was starting to get old. "How about I introduce myself first? I'm Reborn. I'm a hitman from the Vongola family."

Shisui felt as if his mind had went on a vacation and decide to leave him with anything good to say. Then, as his mind returned, he reacted the only way he thought was reasonable. He burst out laughing, his stomach aching as he shook from the action. "Ha-ha...so...funny. Ha...nice joke...ha-ha-ha...baby. A hitman...oh my god...ha-ha...my stomach!" Suddenly, in the middle of the boy's laughing fit, the baby hitman aims a kick to Shisui's stomach, causing more pain than he would prefer. "Ouch, that hurt. Where'd you acquire such strength?"

Reborn raises his small finger up to the brim of his fedora and lets his chameleon crawl onto it. "When you're a hitman, you must be able to fight. That means you must have strength."

Shisui rolls his eyes as he stands up, rubbing his stomach a little. "Well, obviously. It just doesn't seem likely for a baby like you to already have such strength at a young age."

Choosing to ignore the comment, Reborn begins to walk with the boy. "Sawada Shisui. Age fourteen. Seventh grade. Likes: schedules, peppermints, green, and jogging. Dislikes: bubble gum, tardiness, and rain. Never lets himself have any free time during the day. Always has to be doing something."

"What the hell?" Shisui questioned, staring at the baby as if he was insane. How did this infant know so much about him when they have only just met? Does this have anything to do the fact that he had been waiting for the middle school student? It seemed plausible.

As if what he just said had never escaped his lips, Reborn announces, " From this day on, I will be your tutor. I will be staying in your home and you will feed me."

With a sigh, Shisui kneels down to Reborn. "Sorry to ruin your fun and all, but my grades are perfectly fine. If I wanted, I could be the best in my class, but what's the point? And why would I give you food and shelter when you probably already have a home to return to?"

"Because, my home is now with you."

"Dammit, this is nuts." Standing back up, he continues his walk toward the school. "I really need to start getting more fresh air. A talking baby hitman? Vongola family? What the fuck? Seriously." Beside the boy that was muttering, Reborn looked on in amusement, enjoying his new student's confusion. It was better than the sudden freak-out his previous student had when Reborn told him who he was. But, even so, he had to admit those were wonderful times when he basically tortured him.

As Shisui continues his quiet rant, Reborn leaps onto his shoulder and gets comfortable as he says, "You know, when I said tutor, I didn't mean for anything school related."

Ceasing his mutters, he looks at the baby, shocked. "What can a tutor teach for rather than school?"

Smirking, the infant replies, "On how to be a mafia boss."

"Be a mafia boss? But..." he trails off, suddenly putting the pieces together. "Wait a minute! Are you saying you're going to teach me how to become a mafia boss?"

"Yes."

Silence, and then, "You are fucking insane."

Before the middle school boy said even another word, there was a green pistol pointed to his head. "Really? Does this prove that I'm a hitman?"

Trying to act as if he is still in denial, Shisui stares at the gun from the corner of his eye and says, "You know, you shouldn't play with guns. It's dangerous. Babies like you will only get hurt."

"Or, you'd be the one getting hurt. And, it won't be done with mercy."

Trying to hide his fear, he swallows around the lump in his throat. "Seriously, you should put that gun away before somebody gets hurt."

Reborn pushes the gun against Shisui''s head even more, threateningly. "Nobody tells me what to do."

"Well, I just did."

Smirking, he takes the gun away from his new student's head. "You're an interesting guy, Sawada Shisui. I'd kill you, but that would be going against my orders."

Sighing with relief, a smile inches it's way onto Shisui face. "Thank you, Reborn."

"You're welcome, Blue Thunder."

Shisui freezes at the mention of his nickname. "How do you know of that?"

"I get around."

"But, only people that are attending or teaching at Namimori Middle School know of that nickname."

"Like I said, I get around. I gather information."

The smile reappears, but this time it's quite different. In it, there was a hint of cleverness etched into it. "I suppose you know of the story behind it also?"

"Of course I do. What kind of information gatherer would I be if I didn't get the story behind something?"

Smirking now, Shisui turns, remembering that he had a destination to reach. "Who knows? But, I think you and I will end up getting along quite well."

"Touché."

* * *

**Anyways, is it any good? I hope you liked it. Please review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	2. Enter: Daijiro

**Author's Note: So, kinda liking the improvements on here. :D And, I finished my sophomore year in high school. Whoop-whoop! Just two more years now! Hee-hee. I'm so happy. But, you know, sometime during these next two years, I'm going to leave fanfiction. I don't want to continue writing for it into my college years. During those years, I'm going to try writing books and publishing them. Man, I just can't wait! Okay. Thanks to _cross-over-lover232 _for their review. Now, onto the show!**

* * *

The sound of an alarm echoes through the chilled morning atmosphere, catching the attention of everybody in the surrounding area. But, even so, it came to be no surprise for them. In their area of Namimori, there were always criminals trolling down the street, occasionally deciding to break into the many shops to steal. To the people, it just wasn't something they didn't find worthy to worry about anymore. As long as they themselves or their personal belongings weren't involved, those creepers were basically invited to steal anything they could get their paws on.

But, to Sawada Daijiro, being new in the area, was on edge as the noise of glass shattering and pistols going off made its way through the thin walls of his apartment and into his ears, causing scenes of violence to flash through his mind, reminding him of whom he was and where he came from. Daijiro sat with his legs curled against his chest and his hands covering the top of his head, as if everything bad can be blocked out. But, no. It can never be cleared away like an eraser on a chalkboard. It just doesn't work that way. It never does.

With this coming to mind, Daijiro, a thirteen year old with shaggy orange hair and wide brown eyes, stands up and lashes out in fury, knocking a vase into the wall. The purple-glazed glass shatters into multiple pieces, water begins to run in different directions, and the roses that were held in the vase take a place behind the bed, probably to not be found until the bed was moved and the roses were long since dead. But, that didn't matter to Daijiro at the moment. All he wanted to do was take his anger out on something, anything. He hated being bombarded with these memories of the mafia, of the life he lives, of the life he wants to escape so desperately. And that was what he was trying to do. Escape. That's the only answer he was able to find in the disarray of things he had to live with just because he was the precious son of a big time mafia boss.

And that's the issue. Because of his father, he was involved with the mafia, causing this life to be a living hell from day one. Who deserves anything like that? Nobody does. They should at least have a choice on whether they are part of the mafia world. If only he could have decided at the time.

Shaking his head, Daijiro pushes the anger down and grabs his backpack off the floor where he laid it just the previous night, exiting his room and making his way into the kitchen where he grabs himself a quick breakfast: a blueberry granola bar and a mini carton of chocolate milk. Already basically shoving the granola bar down his throat, he hurries by the doorway and slips his shoes on, racing out into the fortunately quiet streets.

This was how it was every morning. Always running down the streets, trying to arrive at school until it was too late. Of course, today was his first day at Namimori Middle School and he wished to at least make a small good impression rather than a bad one. He didn't want to be like his father. _Dame-Tsuna_.

Then, with the idea of names in mind, Daijiro once again thinks of a subject he's touch on many times with his father but never got an explanation. _Why was I named Daijiro? I remember finding on the Internet that it means Great Second __Son. I'm not exactly great and I'm quite sure I'm an only child. So, why?_

The thought dissipates as he arrives at Namimori Middle School, where many students were entering through the gates. _Good. I'm not late._

Daijiro slows down and begins to take a natural strut, head held high as he enters the grounds inside a crowd of his peers. Why not walk confident and not show how you're really feeling? Why show your petty weaknesses? You don't want anybody to have anything on you. That is what Daijiro has already learned in life at a very young age.

He was quick to notice the people around him staring at him, questioning the sudden appearance of a transfer student during this time of the year. A couple girls even were blushing as they stared at him and spoke to each other. As if he didn't already know what was going on inside their minds. With a smirk, he is herded into the school where he begins to head to the room he was assigned to. 2A.

By the time he reaches it, most of the students were already in the classroom, spending the last minutes of freedom by talking with their friends. There were only a couple people that just sat in their seats in silence, no minding what others were doing around them. _By tomorrow, I'll be just like them._

Suddenly, a bell rang and the students parted, taking their seats. A teacher came in, her brown hair tied up in a bow and wearing a professional outfit. She regarded Daijiro for just a moment before smiling. "I suppose you are the new student I've heard about. What is your name again?" Her voice was kind and chimed like a soft bell as she spoke.

"I'm Sawada Daijiro."

At hearing his name, the teacher's demeanor changed completely from a gentle smile to a frozen fear in her eyes as she stared at Daijiro. "A-ah. All right then. Welcome to Namimori Middle School." Her voice even changed, now a trembling croak as her expression wavers even more. "Let me introduce you to the class." She turned to the silent class and gave a weak smile. "We have a transfer student from Italy. His name is Sawada Daijiro. Please make him feel welcome."

At the mention of a transfer student, the bored faces of the middle school students' changed into ones of excitement until they heard his name. They then acquired the same expression their sensei had after hearing his name. One of fear.

_What the hell is wrong with these people? _With that thought in mind, Daijiro bowed and then went to take his seat at an empty desk the sensei pointed out to him. As he had walked down the aisles and even took his seat, students jerked away from him, as if being in his atmosphere will poison them to death. _Are they mental?_

As soon as he had taken his seat, the sensei turned her back to the class, talking as she wrote some Japanese characters on the chalkboard. In boredom, Daijiro laid his head on his desk, ignoring the many stares on him and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

A couple hours later, Daijiro woke up to see the students up and about, mingling with each other and eating their bentos. Their stares were no longer on him. They were occupied for the meantime, giving Daijiro a sense of relief. He was tough obviously, but insistent stares like the ones before always put him on edge.

Lifting his head off the desk, he looked around and then took out his bento from his bag. Inside it was a bunch of food that Daijiro didn't know the name of; just stuff he grabbed in a convenient store the night before and shoved into the bento. As he begun to eat the most edible thing in the bento, he stared at the door and wished he was in Italy rather than this dull-looking Japanese middle school. But, even though he'd rather be in Italy, he was almost glad to be here. In Italy he loved to take rides on the horses they owned and roam the streets in the big cities, but he was almost always on a mission and never got to do those little things. But here, in Japan, he has not once been on a mission to assassinate somebody. He's been able to live a more normal life, though he knows that'll end soon. He was sent here and for a reason: to train for the position as Vongola boss.

Daijiro chewed hard on the food item, his expression showing an immense amount of hate. Succeeding his father was the last time he wanted to do. He preferred doing the killing over commanding for the kill.

As he is staring straight forward, a chibi body suddenly appears in his face, causing him to jump back. "Jesus, what are you doing here?"

"My name isn't Jesus, you dimwit," the chibi said, repositioning his fedora.

Daijiro rolled his eyes and scooted toward his desk, ignoring the stares on him again and continuing to eat. "I know that, Uncle Reborn. So, why are you here in school?"

"I'm here to help with your training and to tell you that you have a meeting right now."

"How can I have a meeting? I don't know anybody in Japan."

"That's what the meeting is for, dimwit. You're going to meet the Namimori Disciplinary Committee leader, Blue Thunder." Some of the surrounding people that were in hearing distance flinched at the name.

Noticing this, Daijiro gave Reborn an awkward smile. "Looks like he's a challenge, but I'd rather not stir up trouble on the first day."

"You already did. Now, let's go." Reborn jumps off the desk and heads for the door.

"What? Wait!" He abruptly moved away from his desk and followed behind Reborn. To where, he wasn't sure.

* * *

**Not as good as the first chapter, but good enough. Please review everybody! :D  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	3. Meeting

**Author's Note: No reviews. :( Oh well. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Shisui signs papers, one after another, as he thinks back to this morning's events. A baby named Reborn claimed that he was a hitman for the Vongola family, a prestigious mafia family located in Italy. And he, Shisui, was a candidate for the position for the eleventh boss of the family. It was completely farfetched and beyond his usual beliefs, but it seemed more and more possible as he thought about it.

Sighing, Shisui sits back, placing his hands on the back of his head. What if this baby became a problem for Namimori? That would certainly put Shisui in a bad position since he'll have to take care of it himself. He has a lot of doubt that any of the Disciplinary Committee officers could take on the hitman. He's not sure why he knows this, call it intuition if you will, but he wasn't going to risk it.

And what was that about him coming in later with a new student for a meeting? As far as he was concerned, nobody made his schedules except him and there was never any plan to meet a new transfer. He had other things to do like the paperwork currently piling up and trying to keep peace in Namimori like his predecessors had. If only he could be more like the great man that once ran the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya. No doubt there would never be any issues in Namimori.

Shisui picks up the newspaper sitting on his desk and flips through until his eyes connect with an article about a stream of robberies that have been happening in some of the shops in downtown. Shaking his head, Shisui notes to himself that tomorrow he's going to have to wake up extra early so him and a few of his underlings can go take of those robbers. No doubt they already have enough treasures in their possession.

He's about flip through the paper some more when a knock comes from the opposite side of the door, causing Shisui to look up curiously. If he remembers right, all the members on the committee should be in class or monitoring the halls. Could something have happened? Stuffing his hand into his pocket and grabbing something, he replies in monotone, "Come in."

The door opens to reveal something he didn't expect: Reborn and a boy with a similar hairstyle to Shisui's. The boy comes stumbling in as Reborn walks in calmly, jumping onto the desk so he's right in front of his new student. "Ciaossu, Shisui. It's time for your meeting."

Shisui wrinkles his nose, obviously not happy with this. "I'm busy and don't have time for a meeting with this lousy boy. I would like to either reschedule or cancel this meeting." Glancing over at the boy, he notices the said person is glaring now, probably not happy with being called lousy.

"This isn't a meeting you can avoid, Shisui. It must commence now." Reborn's expression seems so sure and this surprises him. Even if he was interested in the idea of becoming a mafia boss, what does engaging with this lousy boy got to do with anything? But, what will hurt? Maybe he should start getting to know the students of Namimori Middle School.

With a sigh, he says, "All right then. Let's get this over with." Standing up from his chair, Shisui approaches the boy and bows, but only slightly. He wasn't in the mood to show much respect, especially to him. "I'm Sawada Shisui."

The boy's eyes widen and he slowly but surely asks, "Sawada?"

Shisui nods. "Yeah. Is that a problem? It is just a name after all." He honestly didn't have time to listen to this bumbling idiot question him about his own name. Would he just introduce himself? Isn't that what this meeting is for?

"Well, it's just that my name happens to be Sawada Daijiro," he says before it gets silent between them.

Shisui is the first one to break it when he looks over to Reborn and says, "I'm assuming that this lousy boy is my brother and is also a so-called candidate for that mafia family you were talking about." Reborn nods. Shisui looks back at Daijiro, who once again looks angry about being called a lousy boy. "It seems that our no-good father has some secrets up his sleeve. My mother never knew he was a mafia boss."

Daijiro flinches. "Did Reborn tell you about our father?"

"He didn't have to. My mother was obviously not a Mafioso. Even though she was as tough as steel, she would have never been affiliated with that type of stuff. So, that just leaves our father. He has never been a good man in my eyes and that makes it easy to see him being associated with something so nauseating." Shisui's face is filled with disgust as he thinks about his father. So, was this why he left his mother? His case isn't helping with the appearance of his brother.

Daijiro sighs, seeming to agree somewhat. "I'm not going to say our father is the best guy around. He is particularly nice and such, but I hate how his life has caused mine to be filled with the mafia. I sometimes wish I had never been born his son. And my mother doesn't deserve to have to worry about the well-being of her family because we're a part of the mafia. She is a good person."

A kick is suddenly placed on Daijiro and the boy falls over, face first to the floor. "Lousy boy, stop it with the self-loathing. How would the whole mafia look at you if they saw you now?" Daijiro just stares down at the floor as he gets up. "That's right. They would see you as a no-good loser. You would be as your father was here in Namimori."

"Don't read my emotions, Reborn. I'm not in the mood for a narration of my life."

Shisui sighs. "Look, it may not be my place, but in my eyes, you need to be stronger than you are now. You seem only to be a lousy boy and that isn't what a boss candidate should be like."

"But I don't even want to be involved with the mafia. Why don't you be the next boss for the Vongola? I'm sure you'll be better it than I would be." Daijiro looks desperate to push all of the responsibilities onto somebody else, even if it is his own brother.

"I have absolutely no interest of being a part of your little game. I have better things to do like making sure there is complete order in Namimori and nothing more. I want nothing to do with the mafia and if I have to, I'll make sure it stays that way."

Daijiro sweat-drops at this. Even though his brother was spewing that he should take on his responsibilities of being in the mafia, he's trying to avoid it also? Could he be more of a hypocrite than he's being right now?

"Shisui, I have a little proposal for you," Reborn says, grabbing said person's attention. "If you were to join the mafia and accept your role as a boss candidate, there is a high possibility that you can meet the infamous Hibari Kyoya."

As Shisui's eyes light up, Daijiro shivers at the name. He knew who that man was. He was part of the Foundation and was his father's Cloud Guardian. Even though he's lived with the mafia his whole life, he can't help feeling fear due to that one man's existence. The memories of him being bitten to death were now flowing throughout his mind. As for Shisui, his eyes narrow as he begins to feel suspicion. "How does being part of the mafia make it more possible to meet Hibari Kyoya?"

"Because, the former prefect of Nami-chuu is a part of the Vongola family. He works under your father."

"And how is that possible? It was said he despised crowding and being a part of such a family would be considered crowding, would it not?" Something was telling him that the infant was telling him the truth, but he wanted to make sure he was getting all the information he deserved. He'd rather not be tricked by anybody, especially these people.

"Shisui, you can't cheat your destiny and it happened that Hibari was meant to be a part of the family, just like you. And it happens that Hibari doesn't admit he's a part the group. He's just there basically, helping protect your father and the family." Reborn looks so sure of himself that Shisui can't help to just sigh and cross his arms.

"Fine, but this better not take too much of my time. Like I said, I've got all this paperwork to do and I don't need anything that will pull my schedule off it's natural course."

"But," Reborn says, tilting his fedora to the side to shade his eyes and putting on a wicked smile. "Being a part of the mafia is completely natural."

"You're full of bull shit, Reborn. When has the mafia ever been natural? It's man-made for heaven's sakes!" Daijiro yells. Then, in a matter of seconds, his lips are once again kissing the floor and his head is aching. "Reborn, please stop it!"

Shisui shakes his head. "I suggest you go back to class, you lousy boy. I have the feeling you need to be in there as much as possible." Reborn looks up at this and notes to himself that it seems the boy has already touched into his Vongola blood. Very interesting to say the least.

"Would you stop calling me a lousy boy? My name is Daijiro. Dai-ji-ro. And I'm your brother. Could you at least call me by my name?" Daijiro is now fuming. In his life, the only one who's ever insulted him has been Reborn and he is used to that. But now his long lost brother is insulting him? Why is his life so fucked up?

"As your elder brother, shouldn't it be my job to tease you?" Shisui asks, looking down at him with a sinister smile on his face.

Daijiro looks at Shisui with frustration before turning around and stomping out of the room, the other two looking at him as he goes. Shisui turns to Reborn and asks, "So, how is this going to work exactly?"

"You'll know when the time comes," Reborn replies, smirking as he leaves Shisui to himself.

* * *

**How was it? I think I was pretty satisfied with it. Possibly a little slow, too much dialogue, and probably should have continued on, but honestly, I think it's better this way. Please review! :3  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5) **


End file.
